


Lost Tapes Game Idea

by SolarPFlare



Category: Lost Tapes (TV 2008)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarPFlare/pseuds/SolarPFlare
Summary: I got inspired to write my version of a video game based off of the 2008 Animal Planet Mockumentary, Lost Tapes.Of course, it is NOT complete. This serves to simply give a main idea of how it will functionI repeat: I HAVE NO INTENTION TO ACTUALLY FLESH THIS OUT FURTHER. THIS IS A DRAFT I DECIDED TO SHOW
Kudos: 1





	Lost Tapes Game Idea

**Game Mechanics:**

-There are at least two players (or in some levels one) who must survive against a supernatural / cryptic entity that is out to get them

-There are some levels where there is a timer which counts down, serving as:

\--the amount of time needed for the players to survive until help/rescue arrives

\--the amount of time they have left to escape before it’s too late

\--the amount of time they have to do the given tasks

-The game will follow the story in some levels, while in some others, it acts as a “sequel”

-Not all levels are going to be the same in regard to the timer aspect and gameplay

**Levels that follow the story (but are not “Unique”):**

Skinwalker

-The level will follow the story of Andy Miller, a college student studying Political Science deciding to visit his family ranch, and his father, Sam Miller, as they attempt to protect their sheep flock from the wolves. They end up encountering the Skinwalker

-This level follows the timer where they must keep the sheep flock save from wolves, slightly deviating from the story

-The ending is when they try to drive back to the ranch to save Caroline Miller, only to ram into the Skinwalker, scaring it off, resulting in it never coming back (or at least it stopped antagonizing the Millers)

**“Sequel” levels (levels that take place after the events of the episode):**

Chupacabra

-In this level, the player(s) take on the role of Border Patrol searching for the monster, after finding the little girl from the episode whose family was killed by mysterious circumstances

Monster of Monterey

-In this level, the game takes place after the main character in the episode is knocked off her boat and left at the mercy of the monster. The player(s) take the role of the US Coast Guard, who must find the Monster before time runs out

\--In the event the player(s) fail to find the monster, they will return to base. The story goes that the monster continues to hunt for hapless victims

\--Likewise, if the player(s) succeed, the monster is shot with a tracking dart, allowing the US Coast Guard (along with some marine biologists) to find and capture the beast, putting an end to its rampage for good. The public finds out about this.

**Unique levels:**

Megaconda

-In this level, the game follows the story where the two animal rights activists break into the textile factory and find the illegally trafficked animals. Of course, one of them gets killed by the giant snake, which the player will get switched to the security guard

-There is no timer. Instead there is a “distance checker” that gauges how far the Megaconda is to the players’ location. They must keep a huge distance away from it in order to get the gate open and escape with their lives

Mothman

-In this level, the player takes on the role of an FBI agent interrogating the man from the episode, Roy Kirby, who had witnessed the disastrous collapse of the Silver Bridge in Point Pleasant. They must decipher and examine all evidences provided

-The player has to go through two types of evidences: Anecdotal and Visual.

\--Visual evidence is the Home Movie footages that the man had left, which the player must find signs of the Mothman or hints that will assist with the Anecdotal evidence

\--Anecdotal evidence is what the man confesses. The player must carefully choose what to say in order to get more information from the man about the monster and its role in the tragedy.

-There is a timer counting down how much time is left for the entire case to be solved.

\--In the scenario where the player runs out of time, the FBI drops the case, with the Mothman continuing to appear, terrorizing the public

\--In the scenario where the player figures out the case, the FBI manage to track the Mothman, and it is captured and taken away to a facility to be examined. The public is left in the dark, with their only knowledge of the FBI’s involvement being the sightings of the Mothman stopping. Little do the FBI know, years later, the Point Pleasant public, as well as the rest of the US will find out what happened with the Mothman


End file.
